<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiritual Guidance by FanGirl18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523144">Spiritual Guidance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18'>FanGirl18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malex Oneshots/Short Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Jesse Manes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Jesse Manes is a War Crime, M/M, Spirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The restless spirits have been waiting for the one to save them, bring them peace. Waiting for the one who has the power, who can see the dead. Alex always felt like his gift was more a curse than a blessing and when Michael needs his help he finds himself on the path of destiny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Manes &amp; Jim Valenti, Alex Manes &amp; Liz Ortecho, Maria DeLuca &amp; Alex Manes, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malex Oneshots/Short Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roswell NM</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this fic there will be no Maria/Michael. At this point I think the only way I can see being nice to her is through AU's and that is even bleak in itself since the character has changed into a horrible person in Season 2. Also before Miluca fans rage at me it is not her being paired with Michael that has made me not like her. It is how they did it and the way she has treated Alex. Even Michael in Season 2 has been horribly abusive to Alex.</p><p>Anyway onto the point this is a Ghost Whisperer AU. In this fic Alex left after he graduated and Michael hurt him. Also Maria will not be related to Isobel, honestly that is kind of cringeworthy at this point because we don't know yet if Louise and Nora are related and it's well, I think it would be an interesting twist if it wasn't for the whole Miluca pairing. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1947</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reservation seemed innocent enough to the unseeing eye unless you had the gifts. The gift to feel what others could feel, the gift to see the future and the past, most of all the gift to see the dead. Sometimes spirits moved on immediately into the light, the afterlife, but sometimes they were stuck whether it be by unfinished business or something more sinister. A woman stood in the distance feeling the pain of all the deaths, pain she hasn't felt since the war and then she saw as dozens of spirits were trapped in limbo unable to move on and a singular man came towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can see us," he said simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," the woman says, feeling their pain and anger, the desperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are stuck and we can't move on. Why did they kill us? We only wanted a home, we were not going to hurt anyone," the man says looking out in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes men destroy that which they cannot understand. My people are the only ones who truly accept my gift to see the dead, to help them move on into the afterlife but sometimes it's more difficult than that," the woman explains trying to help them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will be decades before you find peace," another voice spoke stepping up beside the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please," the man says desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Brianna and I can see the past as well as the future. I know what is to come and one day you will find peace but only after years of your people suffering. Until one day Gerrilyn's grandson will meet your son and fall in love. He will be the strongest, the one who can help your people find peace and save him because his power will be strong. Follow your son, we will protect the spirits and the children until it is time," Brianna explains giving grim news but hopeful news at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerrilyn watched the man nod his head disappearing into the night as the other spirits restlessly waited. In the shadows she sees something dark, something sinister waiting like vultures and then she sees the Watchers looking at her. This moment makes it clear the path will not be as easy or clear as believed and she prayed for her grandson to have the strength, for them all to have the strength to do what needs to be done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2008</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex had always kept his head down not wanting to draw attention to himself or his gift. He had learned the hard way through years of abuse and torment from his father that his gift was not something most welcomed. Maria, Liz and Rosa were the exception though it was Maria who really understood him the most due to her own psychic ability. Music had been his escape, a way to deal with the onslaught of the dead who wanted his help moving on and sometimes he could help them but other times he just wasn't able to and it hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You stole my guitar," Alex tells Michael Guerin, finding him in his truck holding it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"String was messed up so I fixed it. Your welcome for that," he smirks and he tries not to look into his honey eyes knowing how attractive the curly haired teen is and that is when he sees the man standing next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man seems to notice his gaze because he begs him with silent eyes to help. He can feel the pain of his death, see the stars though he has no clue from where because he doesn't recognize the solar system and hear the plea for help. Alex wishes he could help but no one really believed in his gift, always calling him a freak so he takes a different route to help, offering Michael a place to stay. It seems to be enough because the man seems to somewhat calm down though his spirit refuses to move on and oh how this would come back to bite him later on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2018</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex had always been haunted by his gift, the whispers that he was more powerful than his grandmother and mother and the pain of having this gift. His memories of his grandmother were few and far between, his mother drawing him away from the one person who understood him as his father became more abusive. The same mother who abandoned him to be a freak in an abusive household and refused to help with his gift. That pain though was nothing compared to the pain he felt when faced with the man who he loves, the same man who hurt him and caused him to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael Guerin didn't regret many things in his life but the way he reacted to Alex's gift was something he would always regret. Before he could muster an apology the other man had disappeared after high school choosing to run from years of torment and abuse. The antique shop was so Alex it made Michael smile and he tries to let the cold eyes hurt him because he knows he deserves it but still he needs his help. He tries not to let Maria or Liz's presence deter him knowing they were only there to make sure he didn't further break their best friend's heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Liz, Maria it's always lovely to see you," Alex greets hugging them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about me?" Michael flirts and stops when he sees the icy glare sent his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you expect me to feel? After telling me that you loved me only to then call me a freak and tell me my father was right," Alex hisses out almost like he was growling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't want to believe that my family didn't abandon me by choice and in my anger I pushed you away. I need your help Alex saving the rest of my family because the two people who know how to help are dead and only you can see them," Michael tells him, deciding that winning him back would have to wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex wants to believe him, he wants to with all his heart but he can't his heart having already been hurt too much by this man who he loves still. He looks at Maria silently having a conversation and he sees her nod her head at him making him sigh. He never planned on seeing his father again but he knows he will because he knows the only way the spirits will move on is if he does this. He just doesn't know if his heart can handle it as the one man he wanted to love him, gift included had pushed him away only to come running back ten years later for his help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*GW*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later finds Alex reunited with not only Michael, Maria and Liz but Kyle, Isobel, Max and Michelle Valenti as well. The moment he sees the Valenti's he gasps seeing Jim's ghost smiling at him from his place behind the two. He tries not to be hurt by his death but he is because Jim besides Mimi was the only adult to try to help him, to tell him his gift wasn't a curse. He feels the anger for his death but also love and most of all guilt. Alex sees Kyle wanting to say something but he holds himself back like he doesn't think speaking would be welcome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do?" Alex asks Jim, ignoring the living people in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I made too many mistakes including not standing up to your father sooner. By the time I did he gave me a death sentence but I never said anything because he promised me that he wouldn't go after Kyle," Jim says looking at his son and Alex can feel the love coming from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me guess he lied," Alex says rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah he did. Kyle saw a handprint and went to Jesse but when Jesse wanted the name of the alien my son refused. He's a better man than I ever was, told Jesse he wasn't going to sentence an innocent man to death, that he was a doctor who followed his oath. He even threw his crimes against you in his face and now he wants my son dead, and tried to kill him once already. There are survivors of the crash he is holding hostage, the only way to save them and my son is to stop Jesse and I need you to do that," Jim says looking at his son once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He says you're a better man than he ever was," Alex tells Kyle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone can say anything else Alex sees Jim shake his head and so does the man haunting Michael. He leaves the diner knowing that if he stays any longer he is going to include them and knows he cannot do that not without having all the facts first. Alex doesn't look back as he drives away in his car instead turning to face the man he always wished was his father and glancing back at the man that has haunted him for ten years praying this doesn't end up being a disaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2008</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex hadn't expected to fall in love, was afraid of it honestly because he had sensed the pain from spirits when they knew they had left behind those they loved and he never wanted to experience that. Unfortunately life, fate or whatever you wanted to call it had other ideas and after he had offered Michael a place to stay due to the ghost haunting him he couldn't help falling the more he knew about the curly haired teen. Michael loves chemistry, was so smart but witty too with a vulnerability to him and it made Alex melt. After the almost kiss he had thought that was the end of it but then Michael found him at the museum and he felt hope again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it true what they say about you seeing ghosts?" Michael asks after they are inside and that makes Alex freeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what if it is?" Alex counters instead of giving a straight, something he wasn't, answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex waits for the words to come, the words of disgust, of disbelief, of rejection but they don't. He is surprised when he is pulled into a soft kiss with hands cupping his face. The surprise doesn't last long as he wraps his arms around Michael's waist kissing him back with everything he had hoping it would never end but somewhere deep inside of him, Alex fears it will and he doesn't know what to do with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2018</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sat in the car feeling the looks from his two visitors but he ignores them, this is something he needs a minute with. He hasn't seen anyone in his family for years, since he ran away from the abuse, the torture, the feeling of being not good enough. It's been longer since he has seen his mother, the woman who abandoned him, the woman who angered spirits because she denied her gift and refused to help them. The house is beautiful yet secluded at the same time, he sees the angry spirits though hounding the yard and sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She couldn't deal like you could," Jim tries to defend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She knew I had the same gift as her. She abandoned her children to a man who was not only pure evil but had no qualms about abusing children," Alex says harshly knowing he could go on but stops himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In my culture willingly and knowingly abandoning your child to be abused would be a strong offense, one that someone would face execution for," the other man finally speaks glaring at the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're his father aren't you?" Alex asks, already knowing the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes I am. My name is Rath, our planet suffered a civil war, fighting until we made the grave mistake of destroying it. We came to Earth hoping to find a safe haven, a new home but that isn't what happened. After hiding the children's pods I was found by your army, I could feel their intentions and so I refused to be taken prisoner," Rath explained like it was so simple and maybe it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haunting your son doesn't seem to be productive," Alex tells him, still not moving from the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was told by a seer that haunting him would lead to someone that could help. I just didn't think my son would be so damaged he would throw away his other half," Rath tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex really wants to question the part about the other half but he doesn't. He doesn't ask not only because he isn't ready to deal with that knowledge yet but also because Michael had broken his heart and there were more important things to worry about. He takes careful steps glancing at the spirits wandering aimlessly around the area before he finally makes it to the door giving a hard knock. The door opens his dark eyes meeting hers for the first time in almost twenty years and all he feels is anger, not sympathy like he thought he would but he has to push it down because people need his help and he will not be like her, he won't not help just because it's too hard. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex sees his mother and he also sees; he sees the past, the pain, the torture and what he must do. In the past a grimm prophecy is given.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I changed things up while keeping some things the same. Honestly I can only hope at this point that it doesn't come out Michael and Isobel are biologically related somehow because that would make the Miluca relationship even more messed up. </p><p>I plan to write this as quickly as possible. Not sure how long it's going to be but probably only a few chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>2018</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna had always known she had failed, that pushing her gift away and refusing to help would come back to haunt her. Her mother had warned that Alex would be destined for greatness, stronger than them both and as time went on, as she suffered under the abuse of Jesse she became jealous of her little boy. She has been haunted by spirits since the night she left, many of them wanting her to feel the pain she caused, and many angry at her for refusing them. Today was the day it would change, not that she could be much help as she faces her son and cries in pain as the spirits make her feel pain. She expects to see some sympathy in his eyes but she isn't surprised when she doesn't find any.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry Luna I will be quick and then you can go back to being the coward you are," Alex tells his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should know this gift isn't easy," Luna tries to defend herself shutting the door and standing across from her grown son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A gift you had help with from grandmother. I was left behind to an abusive father all because you were jealous. Don't act innocent because spirits have told me you were jealous I was more powerful, they told me that they were never going to let you forget. Jim was the only one to try to defend you but that says more about him than you," Alex tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" She asks knowing it is fruitless to beg forgiveness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need help with the spirits, saving people," Alex starts to only be interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't help you but I know who can. Go to the reservation, there you will find the help you need to do what needs to be done," Luna tells him knowing she couldn't help and that he would not accept it from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sighs, shaking his head as he heads out the door. He had wanted to feel for her, some sympathy but he just couldn't and he didn't think he would. He sees the spirits look at him and he whispers softly making a promise to help them if she won't but first he has to do something. He feels their pain, their anger at his mother and most of all their relief at his willingness to help them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2008</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex curls up in a ball on his bed as he cries feeling their pain, their suffering and sees flashes of the past. He feels the torture, sees his father's face mixed in with others who have hurt them. He knows their pain, the evil his father has in him and wishes they would haunt someone else besides him. Suddenly it stops and he breathes, taking the time to get a hold of himself before he sits up seeing the man that had been haunting Michael. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They want your help but don't know how to ask for it. They know you are not the same as your father, it's just the pain he causes that disorients them so that when they die it's hard to get the message across. One day you will be able to help them," the man says before disappearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex wipes the tears off his face not wanting to have his father see them. He knows his father already uses enough against him, he doesn't need to add more fuel to the fire. It's the same reason he has kept his relationship with Michael a secret and the same reason he hasn't told him of his gift. He closes his eyes trying to dream of a world where he is happy, able to be open with his gift and happy with the boy he loves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2018</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he pulls up to the reservation he feels the energy change, feels all the dead who need to move on. Alex has to take a deep breath to stop himself from being overwhelmed by the emotions he feels from them, there are so many of them who are lost waiting to find some peace. He walks almost like he is in a trance until he stops at a clearing, sees that is almost untouched covered in flowers as the spirits stand waiting before turning to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you him?" One woman asks her hazel eyes familiar to him somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is Landra," Rath answers appearing next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must witness if you are going to help them, help us find peace and help those of us left find freedom," Landra tells him and Alex almost wants to run but he has to help them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex can't answer he doesn't think he would be able to speak even if he could. He feels her walk close to him and the moment she touches him he gasps as he sees. He sees her arriving on Earth after her planet is destroyed, sees her looking longingly at the pods holding her daughter and nephews, sees her being hunted by evil men and sees them torturing her for the location of others before finally killing her. He screams in pain as he feels their pain, sees them being tortured and killed, some of them aliens that had either been held in captivity or killed upon arrival and some humans who had helped the aliens or were trapped as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alex," his name is called by a familiar voice before he passes out the pain and memories too much for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1948</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mara or Nora as the same she went by now hid in the barn always on alert. She didn't think a day would go by where she wasn't on alert, fearing for her safety from the evil humans hunting her. She knew Landra had fallen for the human who had given them shelter, the father of the little boy who she herself had come to love because he reminded her of her own son. She sees the woman, Brianna, visit her brother in the dark of night and feels herself become on edge as they walk over to the barn and glances back to see Walt dancing with Landra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nora my sister wishes to speak to you," Bronn says looking at her and she nods her head watching as he goes over to Landra and Walt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pain is what all of you shall know until the day he comes to free you. There is nothing to be done to change it, I wish there was for my brother's sake but there is not. Many years from now a man will come for you, to set you free. He will be special able to see the dead and he will reunite you with your son. Until that day though you all shall know pain," Brianna says tears in her eyes as she speaks before finally leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, feels the power behind the woman's words. She turns to see Bronn looking at her with a sad and painful look in his eyes, sees the way that Landra is oblivious to it all. She knows then that she will be the only one left besides Walt when the time came. Nora knew she would be the one to experience the most pain before she was finally free and she has to stop herself from crying because she knows it means she will not see her son until much later than she wanted and can only hope his life will not be filled with as much pain as hers will be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things shift further as Alex learns more, Gregory learns, Michael is haunted and the Watchers convene.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You will see a historical figure in the last part of the chapter so read the chapter before reading the ending note.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Limbo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex feels the cold, sees the darkness and he looks around seeing so many souls not able to move on yet. He sees them staring ahead like they don't see him or care and he takes a deep breath walking away. He feels drawn to the little cabin, knows it from the brief memories he has of his grandmother and he walks towards it in a trance. Alex sees spirits sitting in the rocking chairs outside and hears the windchimes move as one spirit plays with them. He opens the door stepping inside the cabin, finding it warmer than outside and he sees her sitting in a chair in front of a fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grandma," Alex says, kneeling down in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shichai," his grandmother greets him with a smile as she glances over to the side and he sees spirits there, some of them the same ones he saw before and some different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grams what is going on?" Alex asks, scared as he shivers remembering the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alex I'm sorry that this has been put upon you. You descend from a long line of spirit walkers, ghost whisperers that are powerful. I had hoped that your mother could help but she didn't and I couldn't do anything. Your destiny is great but with it comes the ability to feel their pain," his grandmother explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand," Alex says shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to see my memories and when you do hopefully you will understand more. Understand you are not alone, you have people who can help you and when you wake you must find the Watchers," she tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex opened his mouth to try to say something but his grandmother took his face in her hands. She kissed his forehead holding him against her as he sees her memories, sees when the spirits first came to her, he sees everything and then he feels cold sweep over him as he blacks out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2018</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gregory Manes hadn't expected to see his little brother again after ten years, not like this. He expected there to be a fist fight, yelling even tears but he did not expect to find his little brother passed out on the edge of the reservation. He remembers yelling his name and picking him up to run him inside, remembers feeling like there was someone else there. Stories about the edge have existed for as long as he can remember, longer than that, stories that the clearing there was haunted. For years he pushed the stories off as a joke until he learned that his mother's side of the family descended from spirit walkers, those who could communicate with the dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His journey is beginning," one of the elders says waving smoke over his little brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Journey?" Greg asks, never looking away from his brother's unconscious body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have lived here for years, escaping your father, teaching our ways and you still do not fully see. You must see Gregory, you must help your brother because only he can help Alena when the time comes," the elder informs him, being mysterious about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gregory gives him a sharp look before he glances back at his brother, seeing him shivering and looking like he was in pain. He thinks of his grandmother, her ramblings when she was close to death about talking to the dead, the gifts on their family. He looks outside to see his daughter playing with other kids before she stops to stare off at the edge of the reservation, to the field that caused Alex to pass out and he feels a fear like he had never felt before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2008</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex had felt safe, loved in his arms as they lay in the back of his truck. The sun was shining down on them and the heat was bearable even if Michael's warmth made him hotter. They were laying on the blanket, facing each other as they cuddled, safe in their time together as they made plans for the future. Plans to drive away from this town, get away from their demons and find happiness outside of here but then it happened. He sees the man, feels like he can't breath as his pain reaches him and then he sees flashes of torture making him cry out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop please," Alex whispers holding his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alex what is this?" Michael asks but he's distracted by the man haunting Michael appearing and stopping the new spirit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those rumors are true. My family, my mother's side has the ability to see the dead, help them move on from their pain. I can see them too including the spirit watching over you," Alex explains grabbing his hands but something flashes over Michael's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please stop being a freak. Maybe your father was right because there are no such things as ghosts," Michael says coldly pushing him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex can feel the tears falling, his worst fear coming true and he runs. He doesn't look back to see the look of shame on Michael's face, or the spirits watching him run. His only focus is getting out of this town before it kills him, before he loses more than he has already lost but he leaves with a broken heart that can't be repaired easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2018</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael looks through the books, drinking the red bull as he tries not to let the shame fill him. He knew the moment he had spoken all those years ago it had been a mistake, knew he hurt the one person he loves and not even one night stands could fix what he broke. It shouldn't have been hard to believe considering he was an alien and if aliens existed then it wasn't out of the realm of possibility for spirits to exist or those who could see them. A noise fills the trailer as it shakes and he feels it get cold, making him sigh. This had been happening on and off for ten years since he had done what he did, and then the books flew out of the table onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This isn't exactly helpful," Michael calls out to the air, to the spirits he cannot see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears the air move around him as a book is thrown against the wall, appearing out of nowhere and falls to the floor. Michael is getting creepy vibes as he bends down to grab the book marking the page it had opened to and then looks at the front. Book of Change reads out ominously from the front, it looks old, ancient almost and he flips to the page it had opened to and feels himself freeze. Pictures, names, things that the book shouldn't know, things that should be impossible, stare up at him and then he sees a date next to a very familiar name and his heart stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Limbo/Spiritual Plane</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A group as ancient as time itself stood waiting, watching as their calling dictated and they were becoming impatient. Some of the group was as old as time itself, others spread through the course of history but at one time they had all been the same thing. Humans who were extraordinary in life and earned a more special afterlife if they so agreed, to guide and watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was this wise Bronn?" An ancient one asked, looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Jeanne it was. Those spirits have waited too long in limbo, not having someone to help them. This is only one of many battles Alex will face and it is Michael's actions which caused him to run so he must help fix it before it's too late," the man says remembering the two women who changed his life and his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking to someone not there, hearing things he shouldn't, I'm surprised no one has locked him away or killed him," she says remembering what happened to her so many centuries ago as burned at the stake for knowing too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne was the only special one who watched. Unlike the others she was not born an ordinary human who was extraordinary in life, instead she was a walker and had served her king proudly before those who worked for the darkness ensured she could do no more. They ended her life earlier than it should have been, calling her a heretic and burning her at the stake. It did not matter that she was ordained a saint or a hero of France, she was not done with her work yet and once she was she would walk into the light proud while another takes over for her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used Joan of Arc (Jeanne D'Arc) because in a world of people who can see and speak to the dead I thought she would be an interesting add. I mean no offense to an Catholic or Christian who reads. I know her story, I know she was a young girl who spoke to God (whether you believe that or not is your own personal belief) who broke the Seige of Orleans to make sure Charles was crowned. She was then captured and sold to the English who burned her for being a heretic. Regardless whether you believe she spoke to God or it was something else her story is quite fascinating and she died much too young. </p><p>So again please do not take any offense I did not mean it in an offensive way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>